The Revised Version of 'The Dance'
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: I revised it because it had horrible grammar, too many ANs, and kept switching tenses. ~.~


Here is the revision of _The Dance_, my best story yet. ^^;; I should be ashamed at that fact, because the grammar in it was horrible and the story kept switching tenses. o.o It's the same, just…better grammar, I changed/deleted a couple of lines, not much though, and it's all in the past tense. ^^ Hey, maybe I should make a fic about their future! *Eyes light up* I'll get to work on it now! *Opens blank file and starts hurridly typing*

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN CCS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*Gets choked by a man in black*

Man in black: SakuraTaylor does NOT own Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors *Sakura then makes a face*, nor any of the characters. She does not have any rights, nor SHARES, as she is 12 and has practically no knowledge of the stock market. It bores her.

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Kinomoto House

I looked through the window, thinking of Syaoran again. He had left 5 years ago, when we were 11. We were 16 now, and I hadn't forgotten or gotten over him. 'Why'd he go back home? Without even saying goodbye?', I thought sadly.

**__**

I knocked on Syaoran's door. "Syaoran? Are you home?", I called. I knocked a bit harder, and the door swung open. I looked inside. Everything was bare. Syaoran's green couch, the Oriental rug that used to be on the floor, the coffee table, the TV, the movies, everything. I walked inside into the kitchen calling for Syaoran, though I knew in my heart he wasn't there. I couldn't feel his warm green aura anymore, which used to surround this apartment. I had the same results in the kitchen. Tears springing to my eyes, I walked to his bedroom, still calling. There, I found a note. It read:

To whoever finds this (though I have a feeling that it will probably be Sakura),

I'm sorry. My family has called me back to Hong Kong. I will be back, though, I promise. If you who finds this, is Sakura, Tomoyo, Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, or Hiirigizawa, listen up. You guys were the best friends I ever had. (Yes, you too, Hiirigizawa.) I'm glad I came to Tomoeda, and met you guys. I will never forget you. Don't worry; you'll see me again. I promise. If I don't come back, then just go to Hong Kong and look me up! (Look under Li Yelan, and when you find me, I will let you beat me up for not coming back.) See you sometime,

Love always, your friend forever (hopefully),

Li Syaoran 

I just sat there, crying. I stood up suddenly, the note clutched in my hand. I ran all the way to Tomoyo's and finished my crying there.

'Tomoyo started crying, too, if I remember correctly, crying along with me when the maid came in with the phone, which, coincidentally, was Eriol. Tomoyo wiped her tears away, and told him what happened, and Eriol-', I was jerked back out of my reverie by my phone ringing.

__

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Sakura speaking"

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo desu"

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!"

"I'm going to hold a formal dress party for my sweet sixteen! Okaa-san is letting me!"

"That's great, Tomoyo-chan!"

"And I get to make your dress!" *Squeals of happiness*

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Don't worry, it'll be beautiful! I got the perfect idea for it! Just telling you, Sakura-chan!"

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!"

I sighed and went to flop down on my bed, stepping over Kero, who was, of course, playing Zylon Warriors. "Hey, Sakura-chan, you still thinking about that gaki? He left 5 years ago, Sakura-chan, get over him already!", Kero told me. "Anyway, who was that on the phone?", he asked, curious as always. "It was Tomoyo, Kero-chan, she's having a sweet sixteen party. FORMAL, mind you, so you can't come. AND SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI!", I yelled at Kero, blowing him across the room. "All right, all right…you're very sensitive at what I call him. I should call him worse things, after how he left, but since you don't want me too, Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura, then I won't", Kero said, reminding me that I have magical powers. 'Yeah, like I'd forget', I thought. I went downstairs, got my jacket and yelled, "I'm going for a walk!" and walked out.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Hong Kong, China Li Mansion

I kept thinking about my friends, back in Tomoeda, but mostly missing Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hiirigizawa the most. Hell, I even missed Touya's and my glaring fights! I sighed. It was wrong to leave them like that. The Elders wouldn't let me contact them at all, via snail mail, e-mail, AIM and the like, or by telephone. They wouldn't even let me contact the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed! I sighed again. I was doing a lot of sighing throughout that period. 'Hey, Tomoyo's birthday is coming up!', I remembered. "Hi, Xiao Lang!", Meiling called. She ran up to me. "Hi Meiling", I answered back, "Tomoyo's birthday is coming up. I think she's going to be 16." "Really? I miss them back at Tomoeda, too, you know. They were one of my first friends, and I acted so snottily and selfish. I really would like to apologize, and see them again", Meiling said a little sadly. "Yeah, I'd like to see them again too.", I replied. "Hey! I got an idea! I'll tell you later!", she told me, then ran off, leaving me bewildered. Later, I found out what idea Meiling had. It was brilliant. I hugged her so hard when I found out. This is the best idea ever, and I'm glad my mom consented.

*********************************************************

****

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion

I was getting worried about Sakura. Ever since Syaoran left, she acted all depressed, her smiles didn't reach her eyes, and her cheerful emerald eyes were dull. I hoped at my party, I'd see a little of the 11 year old Sakura I used to know. I decided to call her. (AN: You already read the phone call, so I won't type it again.) I called Eriol, and told him about the party, though I think he knew already. This IS Eriol I was thinking about. 

__

"Moshi moshi, Hiirigizawa Eriol speaking."

"Konnichiwa, Eriol-kun!"

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! What can I do for you?"

"You know, my sixteenth birthday is coming up…"

"Yes, of course, I wouldn't forget your birthday, Tomoyo-chan! You're one of my best friends!"

*Blushes* "Anyway, I'm having a formal party, and your invited! Just don't bring Nakuru, or Suppi-chan."

"I don't want to kill the rest of your guests, Tomoyo-chan. I guess you're making Sakura's dress, huh?"

"You know me, Eriol-kun!"

*Chuckles* "Yes, I do Tomoyo-chan. Oh no! I must go save Suppi. I'll talk to you later! Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

I went to go make Sakura's dress. Humming, I went off to my work.

*********************************************************

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Clow Reed's Mansion

"Nakuru! Don't give Suppi a swirly! Bad! Bad! No Touya for a week!", I scolded her…um…him…um…it. "NO! PLEASE MASTER ERIOL! PLEASE! I GOT THE MOST WONDERFUL OUTFIT FOR TOUYA TO SEE! PLEASE!", Nakuru yelled. "Ok, no Touya for 2 days, and no playing with Suppi for a week, then.", I contradicted myself. "YAY! OKAY WONDERFUL MASTER ERIOL!", Nakuru yelled and skipped off, leaving me with a soaked Suppi. I shake my head. 'Dear God', I thought, 'Poor Touya!' "Hey, Suppi?", I asked him. "Who the hell is Suppi?", he asked in reply. "You are, Suppi-chan!", I replied, grinning mischeviously. "Really?", he asks, looking strangely at me and then at the place where Nakuru used to be. "Anyway, why'd I ever make him…er…her…er…it?", I asked him. "You wanted to tease Yue.", he replied placidly. "My God! I didn't mean for it to go postal!", I said, "Oh well. I'm going to call Touya and tell him he got 2 days off, if Nakuru keeps her promise.", I wandered off. I saw Suppi shake his head out of the corner of my eye. 

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Penguin Park

I walked around the park, to go to the Penguin Slide, and the infamous sakura tree we always used to gather under. When I got to the slide, I remembered the time when Eriol filled the hole under it with stuffed sheep. I smiled. I walked to the sakura tree. All the picnics we had, all the times we gathered here to talk about the Clow Cards, and just meeting up here to go to places together. Those were the good old days. In the distance, I saw the clock tower. That was where I captured the Thunder and the Time cards, with Syaoran's help, of course. After reminiscing for a while, I decided to go to Twin Bells to buy something cute for Tomoyo's birthday.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Somewhere, Somewhere

'Meiling's idea is the greatest!', I thought. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Probably because I was too scared my mom will say no. Meiling, on the other hand, knew she was going to get a yes, because my mom spoils her. She spoils Meiling, but not me. She doesn't spoil me, because I'm to be the leader of the Li clan, and of China. Oh well, I don't mind. Much. 

*********************************************************

****

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion

'Oh, this will be my best creation ever! Sakura-chan will look more KAWAII in this! Now let me get some more of this light pink fabric…now for the darker pink…now the pale green thread…beautiful!', I think. It wasn't done yet, but I don't mind. I love sewing, and sewing for Sakura is even better! 'Now,' I thought, 'should I make Eriol an outfit? When I'm done with Sakura's dress, I'll call and ask!'

*********************************************************

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Clow Reed's Mansion

I slide into my big chair, asking myself why'd I make those two. I mean, really now. Is it so important to beat Cerberus and Yue? Oi, the phone's ringing. I use my magic to send it [the phone] over to me.

__

"Moshi moshi. Hiirigizawa Eriol speaking"

"Sorry to bother you Eriol-kun, but have to ask you something."

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan. Yes? What is the ever-so-pretty-and-talented Daidouji Tomoyo would like to enquire about, to such an unworthy, untalented person like me?"

*Blushing* "Eriol-kun, would you like me to make you a suit for the party? My creations are much tamer now, I assure you"

"Why, yes, I would like you to make me a suit. I have one, but it's not special enough for your birthday Daidouji Tomoyo-sama"

****

*Squeals of happiness* Thank you, Eriol-kun! It'll be perfect, I assure you! I'm going to start on it right now! Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Tomoyo chan"

When I hung up the phone, I chuckled. After all, we were, no, are a bunch of weird people, and if I predicted right, we'll have unexpected guests. I felt happier then. We are a bunch of weird people, but we're weird people that complement each other with our degrees of weirdness. 'Let's see. There's Tomoyo, who videotapes Sakura wherever and whenever she can. Sakura, the clueless, kind Card Mistress. Takashi, the Boy Who Lies. Chiharu, the beater of the Boy Who Lies. Rika, who is engaged to Terada-sensei. Naoko, who still has her weird sense of humor. Me, half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. And last but not least, Syaoran, before he left. He was the clueless mute of the group, but we still complemented each other nicely.', I think, grinning.

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Tomoyo's Room

"Hey Tomoyo-chan! Where's the dress? It's almost a half hour before the party starts!", I said, walking into her room. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan. Here's your dress!", she said and held it out. I gasped. It was beautiful. It was off the shoulder, made of a light pink fabric that glittered dark rose, and dark pink fabric lined with pale green thread made up a row of sakura blossoms and peonies on the bottom, which touched the floor. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! It's beautiful!", I turned to her. "Go try it on, Sakura-chan! Go into the bathroom!" "Gladly!" I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom.

*********************************************************

****

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Tomoyo's Room

When Sakura came out, I gasped. The dress fit her beautifully. It hugged her in all the right places. She turned around so I could see it. "So Tomoyo-chan? How do I look?", she asked, her beautiful emerald eyes shining. "It fits you perfectly. It doesn't make you look more kawaii, as my other creations do, it makes you look more beautiful than you usually are!", I gushed. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! I'm not beautiful", she blushed. "Yes, you are. Now, let me do your hair.", I said. "Only if I could do yours.", She replied. "Okay, now sit down.", I commanded. She sat and I took the brush and started taking out her usual pigtails. I untangled it and told Sakura, "Do you see those sakura blossom hair clips?" She nodded. "Give them to me", I commanded gently. She obliged. I tied up her hair with the sakura clips in an updo, leaving her bangs alone, to frame her face. "There you go, all done!", I squealed happily. "Now change, and I'll do your hair." She commanded me. "Okay, Sakura-chan!", I ran to the closet, got my dress, and then ran to the bathroom to change. My dress was a dark purple, strapless dress, with silver and blue sakura blossoms and nadeshiko flowers lining the bottom. I came out of the bathroom. "Tomoyo-chan, that dress suits you perfectly!", Sakura exclaimed, smiling. "Why, thank you, Sakura-chan!", I replied, with a half-smile on my face. I sat down so she could do my hair. She put my hair into a high ponytail with locks of hair out to frame my face. I stood up and faced her, and we both smiled at each other. Sakura spontaneously hugged me, and I hugged her back, a bit surprised. She let go, and I saw her eyes glittering with tears. I blinked. She must have seen the confusion on my face, so she sniffled and smiled. "You're too good to me, Tomoyo-chan", she said. I sighed with relief. I thought something was wrong. We had time to spare, so we sat in my room and talked about random things.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Somewhere, Somewhere

"Meiling, do you have them?", I called. "Yeah, here", she handed my stuff to me, "We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Thank god Yukito can keep secrets!" "You ready, Meiling?", I asked. "Yeah, now let's go and keep in mind, I AM NOT YOUR DATE!", Meiling smirked. "Whoever said you was my date? I didn't!", I almost smiled, because it was a inside joke between us two. She shook her head and said "Oh come on", she grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the car. "Coming, coming!", I said. 

********************************************************* 

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom 

'There they are! Talking to the rest of the girls.' I sneaked up behind Tomoyo and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned. "Oh Eriol-kun! That suit looks perfect on you!", she exclaimed. "Of course it does! You made it. Happy birthday! Want to dance?", I asked her smoothly. "All right", she smiled and took my hand. I led her out to the dance floor, where they were playing a soft song called 'Stories to Tell'. I recognized it from the anime Trigun. I smiled and Tomoyo and I started waltzing.

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

I watched Eriol and Tomoyo start to dance. Chiharu and Takashi soon followed. Both pairs looked every bit the perfect couple. I sighed. If only I was dancing with Syaoran-kun right now. I heard the ballroom door open, but didn't pay attention, thinking it was a late guest. I was only half right.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

(AN: So I spilled the secret. The first time it said 'Somewhere, Somewhere' he was on an airplane. The second time he was in his hotel room, and the things that Meiling had handed him were a green tie and a matching cummerbund.) I walked in next to Meiling. I saw our old friends, but they were taller, the girls more beautiful. "Meiling, I'll be right back. I think that's Sakura, standing there.", I told her. "Yeah, it does look like her! Go for it, Xiao Lang!", she said and pushed me in Sakura's direction.

*********************************************************

****

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

"Do you have your camcorder?", I whispered into Tomoyo's ear. "Why?", she whispered back. "Look in Sakura's direction.", I whispered back. We turned and she gasped softly. "Is that Syaoran?", she asked, almost forgetting to whisper, but catching herself in time. "Yes, it's my cute descendant. I have so much fun torturing him.", I smiled. "Torture him tomorrow, Eriol-kun. This is going to be sweet. Here hold that side of the camera between us.", she whispered. I looked down, and sure enough there's her camera. 'Tomoyo's always prepared', I think, chuckling to myself. 'Tomoyo's right. This was going to be an insulin shock, a WAFF and mush free-for-all.' I think, and then almost explode with laughter.

*********************************************************

****

Sakura's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

I got tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, to meet familiar, twinkling amber eyes. "Hello Sakura-chan", the boy, no, man, says in a wonderfully deep voice. My eyes widened. "Syaoran-kun? Is that you? Have you come back?", I asked, hoping against hope that it is, but also worrying that it's not, and just an illusion, or a mirage, or something. "Yes, it's me Sakura-chan. I've come back.", he said smiling softly. By now, the whole ballroom was watching. I could tell. I jumped into Syaoran's arms, and buried my head in his chest. I felt his surprise, yet he tightened his arms around me. "I missed you, Syaoran. And you left before I could tell you the most important thing of all. And it's not about the Sakura Cards, or anything like that. Aishiteru, Syaoran. I've been meaning to tell you that for years.", I finally blurted it out.

*********************************************************

****

Syaoran's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion Ballroom

She loved me back! I was so happy, I could fly! But first, to confess my feelings. "I really don't know what to say, Sakura-chan. Except wo ai ni. Wo ai ni, my cherry blossom." She looked up at me, smiling. "Really Syaoran? Do you mean it?", she asked. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it, Ying Fa?", I asked her. "The little wolf I know, wouldn't.", she said, then closes her eyes, and leans in. I responded, by, of course, closing my eyes, and leaning towards her. Our lips met. My first kiss, and I was hoping, hers. 

*********************************************************

****

Meiling's POV Tomoeda, Japan Daidouji Mansion

"Score, Syaoran! Score, Sakura!", I cheered, fully embarrassing them. They parted, with Syaoran shaking his head. "I'm never bringing you anywhere else, Meiling", he said, but he's smiling. "Meiling-chan!", Sakura cried happily, then ran over to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Congrats, Sakura, on a great catch.", I said. I will NOT let them live this down. "MEILING-CHAN! STOP!", she said/yelled, but she was laughing and blushing. "Ah, you beat me to it, Meiling-chan!", yelled a laughing Tomoyo, who's standing _very_ close to a blue-haired guy with glasses. I ran over to her. "Who's this hottie, huh Tomoyo-chan?", I raised my eyebrow. It's Sakura's turn to embarrass Tomoyo. She rans over to me and whispered, "He's half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Then she says for everyone to hear, "His name is Hiirigizawa Eriol, and I declare, that from now on, he's Tomoyo's guy!". Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Sakura fell to the floor in laughter. Tomoyo and Hiirigizawa-san were blushing like Syaoran and Sakura! I started laughing too. "Oh might as well", Tomoyo sayid, and grabed Eriol's face and kissed him. Eriol's eyes were wide and blinking. As the situation generated in his mind, he closed his eyes and kissed back. That just made Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Sakura laugh harder. "Now for you two, Chiharu and Takashi", I said. They stood up, brushed off their clothes and Chiharu sayid, "You've said that a bit too late. Say about 2 years late." My jaw dropped. "What?! You've guys been together for 2 years?!", I practically yelled. "Yup, we could prove it", Takashi said, and he and Chiharu kissed. I stared. So did Syaoran, as a quick glance proved. "Well, everyone's together with someone except Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, and me.", I said. "Well, it's just you and Naoko, Meiling-chan, because I'm engaged to Terada-sensei.", Rika said, blushing. I stared at Rika. "Someone get me a chair.", I yelled. "Damn, you guys get around!", I joked. "MEILING-CHAN!", everybody yelled. "What?", I grinned and winked. They all sweatdropped. The rest of the night was spent dancing to music like 'Heart of the Sword' from Rurouni Kenshin, EXCEPT for the last couple of dances. Those were slow dances, and Naoko and I were content watching the couples. 


End file.
